


Burn

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sado-Masochism, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-17
Updated: 2007-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kink, B/D/S/M, pain. Be warned…</p>
    </blockquote>





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Kink, B/D/S/M, pain. Be warned…

It’s the burn that reminds you. That marks you as property. You don’t want to need it either. You don’t want to need to be claimed. But when he uses you, leaves bite marks and hickeys and slight bruising from fingers gripping your inner thighs, when he makes you _his_ your body comes alive in a way you never knew existed before him.

“Still with me, Jay?” he whispers gruffly in your ear as you lay in his bed the next morning after a night of debauchery. You’re physically exhausted. Spent. Scared that you enjoyed the pain too much to go back to who you used to be. Scared you’re too different for it to matter anymore.

“Yeah, Jen. I’m still with you.” But your wrists itch some from the leather cuffs he’d used to restrain you last night, and your legs ache from standing for so long. Not to mention how much tension you’d held in your arms as you hung from the ceiling while he’d caned and whipped you. You carry the welts with silent pride.

“Too much last night?” His hazel green eyes narrow in concern. Truth is he’s learning the boundaries at the same time you are.

“No, I’m okay. Really. Just spooked, I guess. Didn’t expect to like this as much as I do.” You both know what you mean by ‘this’. But he makes you say it anyway.

“S/M?” he prods encouragingly.

“…Yeah…” You blush.

“Bondage? Domination?” He smiles indulgently at you as he teases.

“Yeah.”

“Me taking control and hurting you, Jay? Making you get lost in it? In your body? In what I do to it?” He trails a fingertip lightly up your half-hard, raw-skinned, extremely sensitive dick.

You gasp, take in a deep breath. “Yeah…God, yeah……”

“Well, don’t worry. I’ll take it easy today. Go slow and gentle. Okay?” And he does. He leans down and with only his lips takes the head of your dick in his mouth. He just lets it rest there a second before making any movement that could rock your world sideways. Then he kisses it tenderly. “Maybe I should let you rest instead?” he questions even though he knows you’ll decline the offer.

“No, I-. I mean it’s okay. I’m okay, Jen. Really.” And to prove it you pull him up for a kiss. Only you are not gentle. You push against his warm, compact body, curling into its strength, showing him exactly what you want.

“Really? Well, then…I think this time, because you’re so sore, I’ll only spank you. Does that sound good, Jay? A reward since you were so good last night?” His eyes darken, pupils growing larger as his desire for you begins to rage through him.

“Oh, god, yeah…”

You turn over immediately onto your stomach without him telling you to do so. Eager as a child getting a sought-after piece of candy, you wriggle in anticipation, your dick rubbing into the sheets. You grind your hips into the bed. You feel the pain of it shooting through your dick straight up into your brain, then back down through your veins, boiling your blood. When his hand comes down the first time it is nothing but a caress. You whimper. The second time you feel a little sting and sigh. The third time draws a hiss. By the tenth hit you’re crying and coming and calling his name into the pillow you’ve buried your face in. Afterwards, after you’ve calmed down enough to turn your head so you can breathe, he runs his hand in circles over the raised welts on your back and the palm patterns on your ass soothingly. You don’t tell him how happy you feel right now, in this moment, but he knows. He knows and loves you for it just like you love him for giving such exquisite pleasure to you without hesitation. This, you now believe, is what life is really all about…


End file.
